deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/The Pacific: Chinese Communist Guerrillas vs Filipino Commonwealth Guerrillas
There is no denying the fact that World War 2 has the largest effect in Asia than any other period in mankind's history. It was at this time where Asian countries started growing teeth and telling their Western colonizers to piss off and give them liberty. It was the time of growing industrial and cultural revolution. A time where old governments fell and new powers rose in. And what better way to comemorate Asia at War than pitting two of the most successful Asian fighters in WW2? ''Chinese Communist Guerrillas: A band of Chinese soldiers and peasants who fought the Japanese for the name of communism!'' vs ''Filipino Commonwealth Guerrillas: A remnant of Filipino scouts and soldiers left to fend for themselves against the Rising Sun for their freedom!'' Both units were experts in guerrilla and irregular warfare! Both have even influenced the warfare of their Western allies! Both are vicious, unforgiving and will fight to the death! But only one can be crowned... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Chinese Communist Guerrillas Chinese Communist Guerrillas were one of the premiere guerrilla troops in World War Two era. They're different from Communist Party of China for their more modern weapons and specialist in guerrilla tactics against Imperial Japanese Army. During the second great war, due to lack of modern weapons and trained forces, China suffered severe loss against Japanese invaders. While the Chinese Nationalist Forces were in charge of battling against Japanese troops at the front, many Communist guerrilla groups emerged in Japanese-occupied areas, launching small attacks on railways, supply lines and Japanese scout teams. Though many of those guerrillas were organized by local landlords and patriotic groups at first, they were all recruited into the Communist forces led by future dictator Mao Zedong in following years. As the war went on, the Communist troops were recognized and legislated by Chiang Kai-Shek led Nationalist Government and received their own code names. Two of the most famous names were the Eight Route Army and the Xin Tsi Army. With the help from Nationalist Government and Soviet Allies, the Communist Guerrillas were capable of putting up attacks on larger scale, such as the controversial Hundred Regiments Offensive. At the end, they succeeded in regaining Japanese-occupied land and making great impact on supply lines of Japanese Army. Many of those guerrillas developed into the very first incarnation of today's Chinese People's Liberation Army. The Chinese guerrillas extensive use of guerrilla warfare later influenced the tactics used by the US Military and their Marine Raiders. Melee=Dadao The traditional two-handed Chinese military saber with a single-edged 2.6 feet fat blade. It was a symbol of Chinese resistance, and is the most iconic weapon of the Chinese guerrillas that is seen in almost every propaganda art and national photographs. It was used by both officers and peasant soldiers. It was so iconic in fact, that even Japanese and Allied art depicted them. Mostly used for slashing, although the sharp point can also stab if needed. |-|Pistol=Shanxi Type 17 Another iconic weapon of the Chinese guerrillas, the Shanxi is a Mauser C96 variant chambered for .45 ACP. As its name suggests, it was created from the Province of Shanxi. It had a 10-round extended magazine, and was reloaded using two 5-round stripper clips. Probable range of the pistol is 160-220 yards. The feeding mechanism and the upward casing ejections made the Shanxi prone to being jammed. The Chinese guerrillas countered this by shooting the gun horizontally (aka "bandit shooting"), which prevents the jam but makes the gun inaccurate beyond 5 yards. |-|Rifle=Chiang Kai-shek Rifle The Chiang Kai-shek rifle was a Chinese-made copy of the German Standardmodell rifle, the forerunner of the Karabiner 98k, and named after Generalissimo Chiang Kai-shek. It was known as the Type 79 by the Chinese Communists. The Type 79 rifle is a bolt-action rifle with a 5-round internal magazine and fed by stripper clips. It has a 810 m/s muzzle velocity and a range of 550 yards. An advantage of the rifle from German and Japanese variants is its shorter length, but firing produced more blast and recoil. |-|SMG= PPSH-41 SMG The classic Soviet submachine gun. The PPSh-41 is chambered for the bottleneck 7.62×25mm Tokarev round inside a 35-round box magazine or a 71-round drum magazine. It can spit over 900-1000 rpm and has an effective range of 136-164 yards, and a maximum range of 219-273 yards. |-|LMG= ZB vz. 26 The ZB vz. 26 was a Czechoslovak light machine gun developed in the 1920s, that was used extensively by the Chinese during World War II. It had an upper 20-30 round box magazine chambered for the 7.92×57mm Mauser, which had a muzzle velocity of 764 m/s and an effective range of 1,000 m. Although gas operated, the length of the barrel and stock meant that it was primarily used on prone, although a sling can be used to allow firing from the hip. |-|Explosive=Model 24 Grenade Also known as the Chinese stick grenade, it is composed of TNT and has a friction igniter with a 4 1⁄2 second delay. Overall weight is 6.0 oz. The longer handle allowed it to be strapped comfortably on the belt, while also allowing it to be thrown far and prevent rolling. |-|Tactics= Hybrid Warfare The Chinese guerrillas were masters of guerrilla warfare, using ambushes and luring tactics. But when given with supplies and opportunity, they can also be more creative and conduct actual offensives. They would combine unconventional and conventional tactics to launch large operations against the Japanese. Examples of this tactic include the Koumintang Army in the Battle at Taiyuan and the 8th Route Army in the Hundred Regiments Offensive. During the Hundred Regiments Offensive led by Peng Dehuai in later half of 1940, the Chinese Communists aimed to take out Japanese bases in Hebie and Shanxi. To achieve this, the guerrillas carefully mapped enemy installations through the use of reconnaissance and military intelligence. They then launched raids on Japanese railways and military outposts, killing and destroying as much as they can. This was to thin out the Japanese defenses and prevent reinforcements, before finally launching a frontal assault on the now isolated and weakened Japanese garrisons. The battle was the largest victory by the Chinese at that time, and it resulted in between 20,000-30,000 Japanese casualties and 22,000 Chinese losses. Filipino Commonwealth Guerrillas Various Filipino guerrillas fought against the Japanese occupation of the archipelago from 1941 up to 1945. The largest of these units were the Filipino Commonwealth Guerrillas composed of remnants of the Filipino Army and Scouts, ROTC trainees and American supervisors. The guerrilla movement started after the fall of Bataan and Corregidor to Japanese hands. Even as the Americans, their only Western ally fled, the Filipinos continued the fight against the invaders. The active underground and guerrilla activity would continue to increase over the years. They were equip with Allied & Indigenous weaponry such as the Bolo knife, Thompson Sub-Machine Gun, & Browning M1919A4. Famous guerrilla commanders include Ramon Magsaysay and Nieves Fernandez. Postwar studies revealed that around hundred-thousand of persons were organized under separated guerrilla groups and were from the old Philippine Army under the United States, Private Militia and Volunteered citizens. Such was the effectiveness of the group that by the end of World War II, Japan controlled only twelve of the forty-eight provinces before the fall of the axis power. After the end of the war, many guerrilla units were absorbed in the new Philippine Army and Constabulary. The Filipino resistant movement also had a large effect on the American military, since many Americans who fought with the Filipinos would go on to create the U.S. Special Forces. Melee=Bolo Knife Probably the most iconic Filipino weapon of all time, the bolo knife is a large machete-like weapon with a single-edged 18-20 inch blade. It can both stab and slash. The bolo knife is mostly preferred since its commonality meant that the guerrillas can carry it in the open without arousing suspicion, and because of its practicality as both a weapon and a tool (such as for cutting wood and vegetation in the jungle). One such unit, the Bolo Battalion, was famed for their use of bolos. In U.S. Army slang, the term "to bolo" means "to fail a test or exam", which got its roots in WW2 when Filipino soldiers who had horrible marksmanship were issued with bolos instead to save scarce ammunition. |-|Pistol=Colt M1911 The most common pistol for the Filipinos, first issued to Filipino soldiers and scouts and later reused in the resistance movement. It is an American semi-automatic pistol with a 7+1 box magazine chambered for the .45 ACP. It has an effective range of 50m (54 yards). The pistol is known for its robustness and reliability in the jungle due to its simple design; a rare sight amongst semi-automatics at that time. |-|Rifle= M1 Carbine During the Japanese occupation, the Filipinos used whatever rifles that they can get. Later however, the Americans started issuing them with newer weapons such as the M1 Carbine. The carbine was a good choice for the guerrillas due to its small profile. It is chambered for the round-nosed .30 carbine and has a 15-round box magazine. It has a muzzle velocity of 607 m/s and a range of 300 yards. |-|SMG= M1928A1 Thompson The M1928A1 variant came into production during the early days of WW2 and was mostly commonly issued to colonial forces. Like the classic Tommy gun, the M1928A1 variant is chambered for the .45 ACP and has a 20-30 round box magazine (it can be fitted with a 50-round drum but they were prone to jamming). It has a rate of fire of 725 rpm. Unlike the older Thompson, it doesn't have a foregrip but instead has a horizontal forend for control. |-|LMG= Browning Automatic Rifle Filipino guerrillas were also used various machine guns from heavy water-cooled Brownings to smaller light machine guns. The BAR was used extensively due its reliability. It has a 20-round box magazine chambered for the .30-06 Springfield. It has a muzzle velocity of 860 m/s, an effective range of 100–1,500 yards to a maximum range of 5000 yards. Its buffer spring on the stock reduces recoil allows it to be comfortably aimed and fired on the shoulder. |-|Explosive= MK2 Grenade The iconic pineapple grenade, it commonly filled with TNT and has a weight of 1 lb 5 oz. Easy to carry and conceal, the grenade is activated through a percussion cap and has a 4-5 second delay. |-|Tactics= Improvised Ambush During the Japanese occupation, the Filipinos were mostly on the defensive and on the move. While they were capable of conducting larger battles, it wasn't until MacArthur's return when they finally conducted any major offensives. Nonetheless, their Fabian strategy paid off as the Japanese had a hard time controlling their provinces that they were just forced to leave them. In conducting their guerrilla warfare, the Filipinos allow the Japanese to go to them, instead of them going to the Japanese. They used whatever environment they were in for their advantage, adapting and improvising to it. A clear example can be seen during the Raid on Cabanatuan on January 30, 1945. The Filipinos led by Juan Pajota were tasked to take out incoming Japanese forces who were going to reinforce Cabanatuan. They first sent scouts to track and monitor Japanese movement, and then studied the best possible position to strike based on the route the Japanese were taking. They then decided that the best place to attack the Japanese was behind a bridge surrounded by trees. As the Japanese came, the Filipinos blew up the bridge, and then ambushed the remaining Japanese who continued to cross to the other side. They hid and took cover behind trees and rocks to protect them from Japanese counterattacks. By the end of the battle they took an untold number of Japanese soldiers and trucks, as well as 4 tanks during that ambush. X-Factors Training Even though they are only guerrilla units, both sides have some decent military backgrounds. Many officers and soldiers of the Chinese guerrilla movement, such Xie Bingying, Chen Geng and Zhu De, studied in Chinese military academies like Whampoa Military Academy and Yunnan Military Academy. The Chinese also benefited from being trained by military advisers from both the Soviet Union and the Western Allies (mostly Russia and America). However, a large majority of the Communists were peasant soldiers, in accordance to the communist and Mao Zedong love of the peasantry. The Filipino guerrillas also studied and trained in the prestigious Philippine Military Academy, and many of them were also trained ROTC cadets. Unlike the Chinese though, they only had training and advisers from America. And while the Filipinos used peasants as well, the majority are former soldiers and scouts (it was the communist HUKBALAHAP who loved to use peasant soldiers). Experience Even before the War, the Chinese and the Filipinos have prior experiences in combat. Many fighters in the Chinese communist movement have fought in numerous civil wars and revolutions that plagued China during the beginning of the 20th century (many of them were veterans of the infamous Northern Expedition). The Filipino guerrillas served as scouts and soldiers during the Philippine-American War, Moro Rebellions and bandit outbreaks that were common in the Philippines at that time. Logistics Both guerrilla groups ate and fought with whatever they can get their hands on. If they can't get any supplies from their allies, they would either raid or improvise with any materials. The Chinese communist were supplied by both Russia and America during the war. The Philippines on the other hand were mostly supplied by the Americans. Chinese engineering also flourished in this era, since they've managed to design their own guns and improve others, something that the Filipinos never did. Success Rate It's kind of hard to say which guerrilla unit was the most successful. Like any guerrilla unit in WW2, they mostly stood their ground against their invaders with varying success, but got better when their allies finally started to help them liberate their country. One thing is for certain though, that while the Chinese guerrillas did well to cause Hell for the Japanese, it was mostly the Kuomintang who contributed more for the war (it is still debated by Chinese scholars of the true scope of the communist's operations in WW2; many argued that they were more focused on saving their troops for the upcoming fight against the now-weary National Revolutionary Army). The Filipinos on the other hand actually liberated most of their territories even before the Americans rolled in (by the time America came to save the day, the Filipinos have already liberated 36 of their 42 provinces). Notes * The battle will be a guerrilla-style small battle with 15 soldiers in each side. * The setting for the battle will be an environment both forces will be familiar with: a mountain range filled with trees and rocks that every guerrilla loves. ** Both sides will be positioned on the opposite ends of the battlefield. The Chinese will be the attacking force so they'll be stalking/hunting the Filipinos, while the Filipinos will be the defending force so they'll be on the move and on the defensive. * For this battle, I will be using the incarnation of both units in WW2, and strictly during this era only. I know that many soldiers of both sides were incorporated in their respective nation's military, and probably faced each other during the Korean War. But I am not using their successors here. This include supplies, training and tactics available only during the Pacific War. * For our resident Chinese and Filipino historians in this wiki, feel free to share any mistakes I have made. Category:Blog posts